Land of Sky (MyxDarkxAngel)
The Land of Sky (Sora no Kuni) is a member of the Great Shinobi Countries and is located to the south of the Land of Swamps, to the west of the Land of Valleys, and bordered on the east by the ocean. It is mainly flat lands with open skies; however, it also has many unexplored jungles and rain forests where natives of the land of sky dewell. It was prosperous land until shortly after the Second Shinobi World War, when the five shinobi nations destroyed Soragakure. The Land of Sky has once again risen to become one of the wealthiest and most powerful countries in the shinobi world. Its hidden village, Tenkugakure, is the home of a revived order of the Dragon. History Day of Black Sky It is believed that the curse of the tenshi clan had reached its talons deep within the depths of the Land of Sky poisoning the the entire country which ultimately led to the demise of Soragakure. For it was the first Sorakage name Ouki Tenshi who being possessed by the sword of sin Greed, that caused him to be unable to negotiate peace. On the November 27 during a solar eclipse every member of Tenshi Clan vanished. The Tenshi Clan made up powerful and vital part of the hidden Village and with their disappearance, it gave the 5 United Villages the perfect opportunity to strike and destroy the Soragakure for good. Rise of the Dragons After the Soragukure was destroyed, it left the Land of Sky crippled. They began to be constantly plagued by surrounding villages taking advantage of the situation to obtain lands. During this savage period, the 2 of the three native clans of the land of sky became extinct. However, with the arrival of Genryūsai Ryuuga, he allied himself with the last surviving native clan called Kiba Clan and latter with Oda, Takumari, and Kikimora to once again form a new hidden Village called the Village Hidden in the Heavens. He opened the land to many refugees who were escaping war. Clash of Moon and Sun Hidden Villages Soragakure Soragakure (隠れの里; Soragakure no Sato; lit. Village Hidden in the Sky) was a village located in the Land of Sky. Its First Kage Ouiki Tenshi, was a cruel dictator who took control of not just Soragakure but also the Land of Sky daimyo. He enacted an isolationist policy that prevented foreigners from entering his village. However, during the second shinobi war Soragakure was destroyed with all its hidden abilities and secrets. Tenkūgakure Tenkūgakure (天空れの里, Village Hidden in the Heavens) is the hidden village of the Land of Sky. Although it is not one of the Five Great Nations, it is easily one of the wealthiest, technologically advanced and most protected hidden villages in the known world. Furthermore, despite its status, Tenkūgakure is led by a Kage identified by the title Hikage or Sun Shadow. The founder Genryūsai Ryuuga believed that since the Sun reigns over the Sky the Sun Shadow should control the Tenkūgakure. He also created a position of equal power call the Tsuki Gikai or Moon Council. He believed if the Hikage becomes unable to handle his tasks, the Moon Council should temporarily take over until a new Hikage was found. The Tsuki Gikai is made up of the 5 Great Clans of Tenkugakure elders. The village is composed of several clans, many of which are the descendants of the gypsies, mercenaries, and other deviant shinobi hired generations prior to the present. Tenkugakure is located in the one of the many vast rainforest that appears to be at the edge of the world. Notable Clans Tenshi Clan *Main Article: Tenshi Clan The Tenshi Clan was once a major clan of Soragakure until after the events of the Second Shinobi World War. Following this terrible conflict, it is believed that all members of this clan have vanished. At present, only one member is said to still be alive Amatsu Tenshi. They are particularly renowned for their possession of the Dark Release and their sword of sin. Kiba Clan *Main Article: Kiba Clan The Kiba Clan is an excessively small congregation of shinobi native to the Land of Sky. They are particularly renowned for their possession of the blood release, a kekkei genkai which was grants the user the ability to manipulate their blood. At present, they reside within the Land of Sky as members of the Tsuki Gikai. Asakura Clan *Main Article: Asakura Clan The Asakura Clan was once a prominent family in the Land of Sky. They possessed techniques far more vast than what was known at the time. During the Second Shinobi War; however, an internal conflict with the Kikimora Clan would cause them to lose influence and ultimately their position in the Tsuki Gikai. At present, they are antagonist to the Tenkugakure. Tokugawa Clan *Main Article: Tokugawa Clan The Tokugawa Clan are a congregation of samurai, merchants, artisans, smiths, and other craftsmen whom formerly traveled the known world in order to sell their wares. Today, they exist as one founding of Tenkūgakure of the Land of Sky and a member of the Tsuki Gikai. Presently, they are Tenkugakure police force which upholds the laws of the Hikage and Sky daimyo. Ryuuga Clan *Main Article: Ryuuga Clan The Ryuuga Clan exist as the founder and leaders of the Tenkugakure. After the Second Shinobi War, Genryūsai Ryuuga could not bare the sight of what a once powerful village has become. After negoigations with various clans that was once apart of Soragakure he manage to create a new hidden clan in the land of Sky. At present, they serve as a part of the Tsuki Gikai and Genryusai Ryuuga as the Hikage. The Ryuuga Clan is particularly known for their manipulation of fire. Kikimora Clan *Main Article: Kikimora Clan The Kikimora Clan was among the countless groups nomads, and missing-nins whom sought asylum in the Land of SKy. However, they quickly embraced the country and its hidden village as their home and began to work with all of their might to strengthen Tenkūgakure. After the Second Shinobi War, they manage to take the position of Asakura Clan as one of the Five Great Clans of the Sky. Military Tenkūgakure no shinobi Tenkūgakure Ambu